The City of the Damned
by InvidiaX
Summary: During the Reign of Terror in France, Ulquiorra, a nameless pianist has a job in a prostitute establishment. There, he meets Orihime, who gives him a heart and a soul. M for lemon juice, violence, tons of cursing and a mad Grimmjow.
1. The Cursed Compositor

**Disclaimer: Do not own bleach in any form.**

* * *

Paris; The city of the forgotten romance, and tormented artists. It was a rather a depressing city, where the rain bled through the streets and washed away the tears of broken hearted women. Hopeless ballerinas met sorrowful pianists, and poets never found their love. If you came to Paris, you never found freedom. No equality, living from hand to the mouth, and drinking your own tears. It was a sad time, a sorrowful time. Ulquiorra lost his inspiration. No matter how hard he tried, he will never get it back. Losing your inspiration was as losing your heart. There was a time, before, when Ulquiorra actually smiled, and laughed. But that was before. Now he lives in a small apartment, with an old piano and a demanding cat, Lucifer. Ulquiorra worked as a nameless compositor. No one knew who wrote the wicked music in ballet, or who made everyone cry or mad or feel his emptiness when he played his melancholic melodies, that soon died in dust and no one ever touched them again.

"Good morning Ulquiorra!" Nelliel greeted Ulquiorra.

"Hello…" His motionless face met her vivid hazel eyes, and then his gaze fell on her basket full of bread that covered her recently showing pregnant belly.

"I brought you bread! They had a bit of left over from yesterday!" She entered the small apartment that Ulquiorra shared with his cat.

Lucifer only looked up at Nelliel and meowed, his green eyes matched with Ulquiorra's dim, mossy green eyes. Both were equally cursed.

Nelliel set the basket of bread in the table and partitioned the food in thirds. Lucifer gracefully jumped on the table and took a small nibble of bread and run off to hide in the grand piano, which was way too big for the proportions of the apartment.

"That damned cat…" Nelliel cursed under her breath.

Ulquiorra smirked at her and looked up to Nelliel.

"How is Grimmjow doing?" Ulquiorra asked.

During the French revolution, Grimmjow formed part of the resistance. He went to the storming of the Bastille, and paraded the head of the owner of the Bastille in a stick, while cheering for freedom. He was the one who fought against the army, with his own bare hands. And he also cheered, when the reign of Louis the XVI was over. But after a while, there were still some problems. People were starving, and the reign of terror begun. People were tortured to reveal information for internal enemies, and those enemies where beheaded without trial. Extreme measures were taken to take out the word 'God' or 'Saint' out of the streets. And a new calendar was formed. During one of the revolts, Grimmjow was stabbed on his side, two days later, Nelliel found him unconscious laying on the side of a dirt road, near Nantes, 500 miles from Paris. Nelliel took care of him and took him under his wing, even though, her miserable pay as a pauper could barely keep her alive. But soon, when Grimmjow could walk and eat, they moved to Paris, where Nelliel learned to read and write, and met her lovely neighbor, Ulquiorra.

"He has to rest, as usual, but he is getting better." She smiled widely.

"Why are you so happy all the time?" Ulquiorra gazed intensely at Nelliel.

"Why can't I be happy?" She asked indignant, "Why can't you smile!"

"Because! It takes to much strength." He only looked up at her and stretched the corners of his mouth with struggle.

"Instead of being a damn compositor, that composes depressing pieces, you should do something else. Go outside! Did you know that the French revolution happened about a year ago?" Nelliel laughed at him.

"You should keep your legs together, Madame, tsk, pregnant at eighteen…" Ulquiorra joked, still keeping his straight face.

"Well, you should cheer up! Or I'll tell the neighbors!" Nelliel stuck out her tongue at Ulquiorra. (A/N: this story takes place at the reign of terror, which you turned in to the government someone suspicious, I know, French people…)

Later, Nelliel left, along with her 3 month old pregnant belly. Ulquiorra face palmed his face at the fact, that someone as obnoxious and loud mouthed as Grimmjow could be a dad, and he was barely able to cook bread.

Ulquiorra was curious; it's been two weeks since he's been outside. He was convinced that the only thing he would see in the streets is people lying on the side of the streets, looking for a mere franc. (A/N: for people who don't know their European history, a franc is a coin in French currency). But no, actually, the streets where full of life as narrow as they were. New buildings where being constructed, and the narrow, ghastly streets were being reformed as wide, eerie, clean streets. Ulquiorra dug his hands on his pockets and walked aimlessly around Paris. The smells of baguettes and urine filled his nostrils in disgust, but, this was Paris.

Near the ruins of the Bastille, there was a new theater. A new theater meant more money for compositors, money for compositors meant meat. Ulquiorra wanted meat. (A/N: hee hee, that's what he said xD) Ulquiorra entered the building. It was nice and quiet. But in the background there was music. Ulquiorra listened closely, and his eyes widened. That song, was the song he composited.

"Bounjour! Ques'que tu necesite?" A black haired woman, with an accent from the provinces asked Ulquiorra.

"Bonjour…" He answered back at the woman.

"Are you a compositor?" The thick accent she had, made it almost impossible to understand what she was saying.

"Yes… what is this song?" Ulquiorra asked to see what kind of fame he had in Paris.

"It's by a nameless compositor… no one knows his name…" She spoke softly.

Ulquiorra only nodded and looked over at the stage. The grand piano sat on left stage, while three ballerinas danced a rather depressing harmony. Each one of them wore a white and pink tutu and their hair was pinned up. The three ballerinas danced gracefully on their tiptoes, they were able to strip down the cursed melody on transform it into harmony, as if life was born out of it. Quickly, the middle ballerina twirled around and jumped into the air with a feline accuracy and precision.

"No, no, no! Ques'que tu fait!" The pianist shouted at the ballerinas, furious.

"Ah! Je ne fait pas res! C'est tu! Tu est un fou!" a purple haired ballerina gracefully walked her way over at the pianist, furious also.

"No one wants you here! You can't even play right!" The purple haired ballerina pushed the man, which he looked indignant.

The man quickly slapped the purple hair ballerina square in the face. She quickly looked up with a red cheek.

"Get the fuck out of here." She pointed out the door.

The tall thin man walked out the door, closing it way to hard. What a fucktard. The purple haired ballerina put her head between her hands, while a blonde blue eyed ballerina consoled her.

"Rukia, we don't have a pianist now…" An orange haired ballerina walked over at Rukia.

"What are we going to do? They are going to close the Moulin if we don't have a pianist!" The purple haired women cried.

"Wait… you are a pianist right? You can play piano! Can you be our pianist?" Rukia asked Ulquiorra with hopeful gleaming eyes.

"What's in it for me?" Ulquiorra sighted.

* * *

**Okay! first chapter! so? did you like it! cuz if you did, press the button below and review!**

**Ulquiorra: No one will review.**

**Emma:... yes they will!**

**Ulquiorra:Nah! I killed ****them all! (troll face)**

**Emma: *face palm***

**Please! don't forget to review, like, comment, what ever you like!**

**email me for more info and stuff! - Invidia_**


	2. Play me a vivid harmony

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach in any form.**

* * *

Ulquiorra sighted. He got himself in a huge tangle. He wanted to be a compositor, not a pianist in a whore house. But still, he was able to afford a bit of more food for him and Lucifer, his precious cat. Grimmjow coughed blood when Ulquiorra told him he had a job in a cat house. Lucifer, in the other hand, only sneered at him and ate the rest of his frail pray, a dead mouse. Ulquiorra felt as if he fell two steps back in the society order of social Darwinism. A pianist in a prostitute establishment. A chaotic place full of half-naked girls in bright and colorful corsets and short skirts, dancing ballet and singing songs about desperate women falling in love with desperate men. It all bothered Ulquiorra, since he hated noise, but he was in it for the money.

"A whore house? Are you serious? Ulquiorra! What the hell! I never knew you had a thing for prostitutes." Nelliel laughed while she set the bread basket on the kitchen table.

"If I had a thing for prostitutes I would be up your ass right now." Ulquiorra looked at her with his dim green eyes.

"Are you calling me a whore? For your information, I didn't get paid for this!" The eighteen year old pointed at her belly and huffed.

"Well, you should have kept your legs together." He said while setting the bread on the table and offered a plate of bread to Lucifer.

"So, have you figured out what you want?" Nelliel's voice turned serious.

"I'm just going to start small. Then build my way to the top, just like Napoleon Bonaparte*." Ulquiorra looked at Nelliel and bitted the 3 day old baguette.

"Mmm… I don't like this Bonaparte, he sounds fishy." Nelliel eyed suspiciously at Ulquiorra.

"Let's not talk about my political views, woman." Ulquiorra finished setting the breads and Nelliel quickly left to take care of Grimmjow.

"Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois…" The rhythmic mumble died in the background music as Yoruichi, the head whore, that's what Matsumoto called her, taught the well-developed eye appealing women that danced on the stage.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Could you play something that doesn't want to make want to kill myself?" Yoruichi barked from stage left.

Ulquiorra just wanted to rip that woman's head and feed it to the wolves. Yoruichi was a rather interesting woman. She had women clients instead of men clients, which in France, during these times, same sex relationships are widely disapproved, but France is a free country at last, so nothing could stop her. Yoruichi belonged to the aristocracy before the revolution, and she was stripped away from her family. Her dad was beheaded in the Guillotine** because he swore loyalty to the king and her mom was a pompous woman, with no moral values what so ever. When the revolution struck, Yoruichi's mom fled to Austria, and left her husband and daughter alone in a mist of confusion and blood. After the revolution, she sold her house to the state for a hundred mere francs, and lived in a one room apartment in one of the poorest areas in Paris.

Ulquiorra quickened the pace of the song, and actually made a relaxing, eerie, fresh improve. He looked over at Orihime, the youngest dancer.

Orihime was as old as Nelliel, but Ulquiorra thought she had more dignity than Nelliel. Orihime lived with her sick brother, who suffers from tuberculosis. Orihime was the only dancer in the whole Moulin, and as much as men hated it, she only danced and sang. She was eye appealing too, but in an exotic way. Her hair was orange and her eyes were grey. She loved weird food and always brought bread and other mixes unknown to the Moulin's crew, which made them stay away from Orihime's food. She was sweet, and no matter how hard things got, she was able to pull through with a smile. Sometimes, her eyes clouded with a glim of hope, hope that she would return home and find her brother alive and well, when his brother only had months left.

"Umm… it's Ulquiorra, right?" Ulquiorra looked up and found Orihime staring at him, with her sweet smile.

"What do you want woman." His cold voice clashed with Orihime's warm aura.

"No, wait, I mean—sorry, it's just we haven't introduced ourselves in a proper fashion yet…" She turned red and laughed nervously.

Ulquiorra looked back up at Orihime. Even though she was given a heavenly chest, and she had a goddess like body frame, she was only a teenager. Ulquiorra dropped his cold face, and changed it by his normal every day face.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." He lifted a hand from the piano.

"Orihime Inoue…" She smiled widely and shook his hand.

"Hey! Orihime! We don't have the whole day in here!" Matsumoto, the beautiful woman, with curves curvier than a circle, waved at Orihime.

Matsumoto was a foreigner, as the rest of the Moulin crew in here. But instead of being from nearby countries, as Spain, Germany, or Italy, she was from Russia. Matsumoto fled from Russia when she was thirteen and lived in Austria for a while. There, she was taught how to read and write in Dutch, and French. Before the revolution, she had to move to France, and there she lived for two months. Then when the revolution struck, she moved to the provinces, far away from Paris, and then to Toulouse. Two years after, when the revolution was barely over, Matsumoto decided to move back to Paris. Now, she shares a three room apartment with an illiterate family working desperately to feed their child and a single, romantically hopeless poet.

The establishment opened half our later. The theater was filled with men; there were rich men, poor men, and men that were tired of their wives. Rum and liquor was served, and beer too. Soon, the establishment was filled, and the cheers for more dances tormented the theater.

"Are you ready for the party?" Yoruichi shouted in stage.

She was wearing a small, red corset, decorated with sparkles and whatnot, while wearing a skirt under her knees, which was considerate way to short in those times. Her bare shoulders shone under the light of the theater. She wore her ballerina shoes and twirled one on them, lifting her skirt, and showing her private glory, while everyone cheered.

"Then, let's get this started! Hit it Ulquiorra!" Yoruichi cheered.

The red curtains opened and a group of ballerinas came out. Some of them were unknown to Ulquiorra, but he saw them before, and some of them were known to him. They all wore vivid corsets, and from what Ulquiorra noted, no underwear. He decided not to pay attention to the dancers and concentrate on the piano. His hands quickly shifted in the piano, on alien keys, while the accelerate melody rolled off from the piano strings. His head quickly moved from side to side, keeping up with the vivid harmony of the song.

A vivid harmony.

When was the last time Ulquiorra played a vivid harmony.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews~!**

**People asked if this was a tragedy. It is kind of a tragedy, but not as bad as Romeo and Juliet, no one dies... except some minor characters, but that's it.**

***Napoleon basically builded his way up to the top, and he was born in Italy, and no one really liked him...**

****The guillotine is one of the most bloodsheding contraptions there is been in france, it killed about 50,000 people.**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**bye bye!**


	3. In the Dark of Paris

**DISCLAIMER: do not own bleach in any form.**

* * *

It was late at night and Ulquiorra walked aimlessly around the streets. His ears still had a buzzing in them from all the havoc in the establishment. But now, the ruler of sky was the dead silence. The quiet, frozen breeze of late August going into September brushed Ulquiorra's greasy hair. He looked up to the silver moon, looking out for the stars. He walked some more until he reached the bridge where the Seine River found its way through the city. He stared at the black water beneath him and back up, into the black pitched sky.

"Hello there."

Ulquiorra looked up. A man with the fanciest clothes that money could afford walked up to him. His hair was short and gelled back, but a strand of hair found its way through his face. He wore really discrete clothing, but fancy and expensive. His mysterious face was covered by the darkness of the night. Ulquiorra held his breath while the stranger slowly walked up to him. The slow, steady footsteps chattered against Ulquiorra's ears, while his hands started to feel cold with sweat, he was afraid.

"Hello…" Ulquiorra tried to look away into the dark river under him.

"My, my! What do we have here? Sosuke Aizen, pleasure to meet you, Ulquiorra Schiffer." The stranger held a hand waiting for a greeting.

Ulquiorra looked the hand and back to the stranger's face.

"What do you want." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I have an offer for you…"

"Sorry, not interested." Ulquiorra quickly tucked his hands into his jacket and walked away, leaving the mysterious man hanging.

Nelliel arrived at Ulquiorra's apartment at sunrise, waking up a really grumpy Ulquiorra. The smell of fresh, just out of the oven and still warm bread, hit Ulquiorra like a bull charging into a bull fighter. He quickly woke up, and Lucifer jumped on the table, snatching a bigger piece of bread, larger than usual.

"Grimmjow yesterday got a promotion!" Nelliel squeaked in delight.

"This explains the bread, right?" Ulquiorra felt giddy inside, because today, his bread was soft and warm.

"The paper risked their butts and bankruptcy for Grimmjow? Nelliel, France doesn't need another revolution…" Ulquiorra joked.

"Ulquiorra, you have a great sense of humor, no wonder you work on a strip club." Nelliel's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"For your information, it is a theater for the pleasure of men, and they keep their legs together… well, only the youngest performer…" Ulquiorra quickly corrected her.

"I still think you prostitute your talent, I know you can achieve bigger things Ulquiorra!" Nelliel set the bread in the bread cabinet.

"Well you sure go from small to big, look at your… lump." Ulquiorra smirked at her.

"Is hell freezing over, or you just… never mind, I think this baby gives me a lot of treuble." Nelliel quickly patted the stomach, which was getting bigger every single minute.

"It's the baby." Ulquiorra simply stated.

"Okay, hope to see you around or something…" Nelliel smiled, picked up the basket, and left.

"I guess it's only us Lucifer." His empty eyes explored the room.

The kitchen was basically a small oven, which functioned with fire. The wooden table, old with dust and unmatched chairs lay to the left of the oven, while there was a big cabinet sitting beside the oven, full of bread and books. The walls around the oven where full of dust. And the small window let a stream of golden light into the room. Beside the kitchen, the old grand piano, that Ulquiorra was able to rescue from the revolution, rested in a dark corner of the room.

Slowly, Ulquiorra felt the beat in his heart, something lured him to sit in the old piano chair and open the piano cover. He played at random key, trying to find a way to get off the pressure off from his head. The melody sounded as if someone looked for something, as if it was never to be found. The beat smashed Ulquiorra's head, creating a small pressure in his forehead. His hands quickly felt heavy and his lungs ached.

Something was wrong with him.

That afternoon Ulquiorra was too tired to go to work and he wasn't feeling at his full. But he was born stubborn, just like Lucifer, and decided to go to the theater. Yoruichi greeted him and discussed with him some issues with the music, which it was all the same, too depressing. Instead of playing and opening the establishment, all the ballerinas agreed to just rehearse and leave when they felt like it. For half hour, Ulquiorra stared motionlessly at the stage from one of the seats in the theater. He especially looked at Orihime, while Yoruichi was trying to coordinate her number. The end of rehearsal was almost over and the stage was left only with the crew and props that are going to be used for other shows.

"Are you okay, you look really pale…?" Orihime sat beside Ulquiorra while she held a piece of bread and a bottle of red wine.

Ulquiorra brushed off her comment and looked at the wine bottle Orihime held in her hand.

"Oh! My brother gave it to me before leaving, he said to share it with the rest of the crew, but Matsumoto brought her famous vodka…" Orihime's eyes fell to the floor and looked back up to Ulquiorra.

"I think I'll have a glass, if you don't mind."

Orihime left for a second and came back with two, thick, drinking glasses from the bar. He poured some wine in one of the cups and gave it to Ulquiorra.

"It's watered down… My brother wasn't able to afford concentrated wine…" Orihime's eyes filled with sorrow while Ulquiorra drank the sweet liquid that warmed up his throat.

Slowly, he sat the cup on the table, and looked at Orihime. Her hair was pinned back, like usual, but this time she wasn't wearing a corset. Orihime was wearing a white linen shirt, with a brown cloth skirt underneath; she also wore a purple shawl wrapped around her neck and chest. She was wearing wool socks and old boots. But over the skirt, she had to wear a kan-kan* for rehearsal.

"I hope your brother gets better." Ulquiorra dug his hands into his jacket and walked out the theater, leaving Orihime staring at him.

The streets were cold, and Ulquiorra was thinking his way out from his migraine. The midnight breeze caressed Ulquiorra's face, trying to distract him from his limp mind. His fingers shook every second and froze instantly every other moment.

His feet drove him to where he meet the stranger a week ago, offering him an unknown offer. Slowly, Ulquiorra leaned of the bridge, looking at the moon, and then back to the icy water of the Seine River. Ulquiorra could see his reflection, looking up too him. Slowly the reflection changed into something diabolic and satanic. Black tears grew out of the corners of his eyes while a pair of black wings expanded from his back. Quickly he blinked his eyes and stared back. There was nothing there, not even his reflection.

"So you came back…" A Cheshire smile spread through a row of white teeth in the dark of Paris.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I think this one of the most average of all of the chapters I have... but I think it's ok...**

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

***kan-kans make your skirt poof up, you put it on during rehearsal, and when it's definitive, you put a skirt over it.**

**mehehehehehe the bad guy infitrated my story, hee hee xD**

**hope to see reviews!**

**bye~!**


	4. A Cheshire Smile

**DISCLAIMER: do not own Bleach, or The Game of the Angel in any form, except I have the book of The Game of the Angel.**

* * *

The thumping in his ears drove him crazy, while the pressure in his forehead slowly grew to be insupportable. Nelliel decided to take care of him for a while, but secretly, by afternoons, Ulquiorra left to the theater, leaving Lucifer alone in the dark. Ulquiorra started to get paler but he didn't seem to care, even though something was eating him alive. Instead of sleeping, Ulquiorra's new pastime was playing piano at crazy hours and walking aimlessly around Paris, always walking into the mysterious man. No matter how many times the man asked for his proposal, Ulquiorra always declined, walking away into the shadows of the city.

Nelliel opened the door, carrying a basket full of bread, quickly settling everything in its place. Then she reached for the cloth sitting beside the brick oven, and soaked it in water which she bought in a crystal jar. Nelliel knocked on the door slightly, and a really pale Ulquiorra opened. Her eyes widened in fear, he didn't look human, Nelliel was sure for a split second that Ulquiorra was secretly something evil that lurked in the shadows and ate your soul. But Ulquiorra was… she could find the words to put it together.

"You look horrible!" Nelliel shouted in fear.

"Well your something is eating you alive and drinking your own blood, see, it's in your belly" Ulquiorra's sarcasm, wasn't even sarcasm, it was empty.

"For your information, I'm only 6 months pregnant now!" Nelliel fancied her belly to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's vision started to melt at the corners of his eyes. He's been standing for way too long staring out his window from his room. Ulquiorra lost track of time, it's been three months? Three months he started to work in a strip club, and 2 months and 3 weeks since he ran into Aizen. Time was slowly melting away from his hands, slowly losing the thread of time. He felt as if it had been years. Instead of being twenty three years old, he felt as if he was fifty six years old.

"Come on, lay down…" Ulquiorra quickly obeyed, falling onto the old and tattered mattress.

Nelliel covered his forehead with the cool cloth, cooling Ulquiorra's brain. He felt for a split second, the thumping on his ear disappear, and the pressure in his forehead diminished. But all together it was still there, slowly eating Ulquiorra inside, as if it was to nuke him. Ulquiorra let out a long breath, watching his chest fall. Slowly, Ulquiorra looked at Nelliel. She looked worried, Grimmjow's fatal wound scared a couple weeks ago, but now she has to care about Ulquiorra. The worst part was not, Ulquiorra, nor Grimmjow were rich enough to even get an anesthetic.

"Feeling better?" Nelliel bitted her lip in wariness and dipped the cloth in cool water again.

Ulquiorra's eyes shifted slowly, looking at Nelliel. His eyes weren't green anymore. They were dull, and full of sorrow. They had a grey tint into them, and under his eyes, there were dark bags.

"Yeah, you can leave…" Ulquiorra whispered and Nelliel left, worried.

He could hear the old door close and Lucifer walking on the piano keys playing a strident melody. The cat started meowing, slowly getting louder as the piano keys started to fade. Lucifer took over Ulquiorra's ears with his obnoxious meows. Ulquiorra loved that cat, but, right now, he wanted to rip Lucifer's loud mouth. Slowly, the meows started to fade, into the distance, as the door of Ulquiorra's opened slowly.

"Lucifer, out…" Ulquiorra said silently.

The door slowly opened and a breeze of chill air entered the room. The chills sprinted down Ulquiorra's back, as he heard the faint footsteps in the living room. Ulquiorra held his breath for a second and, he was unable to move that moment. The pressure in his forehead blasted as if it was going to rip out his forehead, and the thumping in his ears was getting louder and louder. He could hear the beat of his heart accelerate, as the Cheshire smile spread across the doorway.

"You found me…" Ulquiorra whispered in pain.

"I hope this time you accept my offer." He smiled widely, with his feline smirk.

Ulquiorra slowly got up, leaving the cloth on the table. He looked at the man standing in the doorway, with his fancy clothes and Cheshire smile.

"How did you get in…" Ulquiorra barely heard his voice.

"It doesn't matter; I'm asking you for a deal…" His smile showed a row of white teeth, perfectly white and straight.

"What's the catch…?" Ulquiorra slowly got up, digging his hands into his pockets.

"I want you to compose me a religion…" He slowly walked up to him.

"I want a whole… different world from what I'm seeing now…" He spoke softly.

"And I know you can compose my universe, nameless compositor." Immediately, the pressure in is head ceased and the thumping in his ears made his ears pop, clearing Ulquiorra's hearing.

"What do I get in exchange?" Ulquiorra felt alive again, but he wanted to make himself look dead.

"A hundred thousand francs, a house and one wish." Aizen grinned with his signature grin.

"I can wish anything I want, right?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Anything you want. Except my death, since I'm already… dead…" Ulquiorra immediately passed out, falling on the floor with a loud thud.

Ulquiorra woke up in the middle of the night. Beside his lay a bag of leather and a key. Lucifer was roaming through the leather bag when it hit Ulquiorra. What if that was a dream? He suddenly touched his forehead. The pressure was gone, but there still was the thumping in his ears, but it wasn't as bad as before. Ulquiorra sat up from the floor, and the painful soreness from his back awoke making him lean onto the bed's post. He grabbed the leather bag, which he heard a metallic sound coming out of the back. The A hundred thousand francs were in the bag, and a little car with an address.

_"Rue St. Antoine, 45"_

He thought for a moment. That was a street down from the bastille, and it was nearer to the theater. But also further from the center of Paris. He thought of the street that he lived in, near the palace, where the last king of France spent the rest of his days until the day of his sentence.

Ulquiorra got up and looked out the window. The sky was pitching black, but the stars shone with intensity. He walked to the living room and sat the enormous amount of money in the table. What can he do with a hundred thousand francs? He could surely use a new piano, or some paper and pencil, but there will be a lot of money left. A hundred thousand francs. Ulquiorra suddenly realized that he was rich. He was rich!

The sudden knock on his door awoke him from his fantasy as a rich man. He quickly put the money inside the cabin and walked up to the door. What if it was Aizen? No, he was dead either way. Ulquiorra opened the door, and a really scared Orihime stood in his doorway.

"O my god! You are okay! Oh my! I was so worried!" Orihime quickly hugged Ulquiorra, shedding a couple teardrops while she sobbed quietly.

"What… woman, get off me…." Ulquiorra slowly pulled Orihime away and he looked into her face.

She was wearing a blue linen shirt, with a thick, heel length skirt, and a black wool shawl draped over her delicate frame. Her hair was still pinned up from work, but some hair strands fell on her face, and still wore the scandalous make up, which totally changer her innocent complexion to an exotic face.

"Sorry… It's just you weren't there and… I thought you were sick and…" Orihime broke down into tears.

"I'm fine." He responded with a cold voice.

Orihime ceased the crying, but she still sobbed. He slowly reached for one of the falling strands of her hair, and watched it slip from his hand. She looked at him, frozen on her feet, as she watched his hand carefully caress her hair. Ulquiorra's face softens, he felt his frown relax, but his eyes were still cold. He stared at her face for a while, and for a second, he thought that the silence was the one speaking in that exact moment, because words weren't needed, as he softly brushed her lips against his.

* * *

**muahahahahaha finally we get some action!**

**thank you for all of the people that read the story, but I actually want to read or hear or taste or feel some feedback, just sayin'.**

**but still! thank you for reading, and please, please, please, please, si vou plait, si us plau, porfavor, bitte, review!**

**I don't want to sound desperate, but I love answering your reviews...**

**see ya next chapter!**


	5. No Going Back

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own bleach or The Game of the Angel.**

* * *

Ulquiorra woke up alone, and the pressure in his head came back. But it wasn't the bad pressure that he had before, that made him sick, it was a pressure as if something was forming inside him. But it still hurt as if someone threw a rock at him. He cursed under his breath while rolled on the bed and noticed he was alone.

He was alone.

Ulquiorra swore for god, that he had sex with Orihime, and as much as he grieved what he did, it felt amazing. Her perfume was fresh in the mattress, and he could still feel her hands caressing his body and her moans in his ears, but she wasn't there. Ulquiorra felt as if Orihime tricked him, and he hated when people tricked him. When Ulquiorra gets tricked, he gets pissed, and when he gets pissed, heads roll. He felt as if Orihime didn't respect him, or she thought Ulquiorra was some kind of man whore.

Lucifer's meows alarmed him that Nelliel was coming, which gave him enough time to dress up and clean his face. He wore the typical cream pants with a white dress shirt with the neck ruffles and tied the shirt neck loosely. He put on the wool socks and looked at his reflection. Ulquiorra's milky tone came back, and the horrendous eye bags were gone. He felt much better apart from the pressure in his forehead, but still, he felt much better.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer!" Grimmjow busted into the apartment with the bread basket.

"Good Morning." He got out of his room and walked over to Grimmjow.

"What the hell! Either you are really good or she fakes it." Grimmjow laughed at Ulquiorra.

"I'm that good." Ulquiorra tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, Nel couldn't come today; her belly is getting too big to climb stairs…" Grimmjow looked down, but then smiled while he took out the bread out of the basket and settled it in the cabinet.

"Grimmjow, do like moving?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm not moving the damn piano again…" Grimmjow protested.

"We'll see…" Ulquiorra whipped the flour off his hand on the table cloth that hanged over the brick oven.

"Okay… my work here is done…" Grimmjow picked up the basket and set his hand on the door knob.

"Want to go for a walk?" Ulquiorra looked at him and Grimmjow nodded.

The house was three stories stall, and from the left wing of the house, a tower lifted its self in the air. The house had an obscure air into it. The front gate was decorated with little winged beasts watching every single step Ulquiorra took. The two men walked into the front yard, which there, a statue made out of white marble of a woman, pointed an accusing finger into the sky. The house itself had a bit of history, since the façade of the house was outdated and the sculptures on the columns were missing little parts of them. The façade of the house was made out of bricks, and stood firmly on the ground. The tall windows were covered by velvet curtains and the front door stood tall and intimidating. Grimmjow looked around fascinated by Ulquiorra's property, and whistled in amusement.

"Wow… It's so big…" Grimmjow looked around.

Ulquiorra fitted the thick key into the lock, unlocking the door. The door crept open and a chill of moist, dusty, air entered into Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's lungs. Grimmjow grabbed his matchbox and lit a set of candles in the room, while Ulquiorra opened up the heave velvet curtains. Once the big salon was lighted, the two men observed the room. The walls were recently renovated, and a million mirrors hanged on the walls, observing every step the two men took. The furniture was covered with old blankets, but once they were off, the furniture was new and expensive. But the master piece was the picture that sat at the end of the huge stairway. It was a picture of a man, with green eyes and black hair. Black tear drops fell from his empty eyes, and there was a hole in his sternum.

The big stair way parted into two, one each stair went opposite directions. Both of them decided to take an expedition around the house. Ulquiorra was amazed for the first time in his life, this was no house, this house could be the Versailles palace, but decorated by Ulquiorra. He loved how every single room matched with everything else in the room. And the most important part was that the beds were soft, and the blankets were thick.

"Oi! This is the Versailles palace or the Escorial palace from Spain!" Grimmjow laughed and opened a set of thick, red velvet curtains.

"This place belongs to me now…" Ulquiorra stared out the window.

"Wow… You could fit all of Paris in here!" Grimmjow brought his hands on his head in amazement.

"Okay, let's rent a horse and a carriage, we're moving the piano." Ulquiorra left the room, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"No! Not the piano!" Grimmjow frowned and walked out the door.

"The horse with the carriage is going to be 5 francs…" The farmer breathed, while he grasped the reins of a beautiful tan horse with a spacious carriage.

"How old is the horse?" Ulquiorra's voice hanged in the air.

"Ah, you got me… its twenty years old…" The old man chuckled, showing a row of missing yellow teeth.

"Get me a young, healthy one, if you don't want me telling on you…" Ulquiorra stared coldly at the old man leaving with the horse to the stables, and came back with a younger, bigger, healthier, grey horse.

"This one is going to cost you a frank more…" The old man spoke giving the reigns to Grimmjow.

"Here you go…" Ulquiorra threw the coins to the ground and watched the old man throw himself into the coins laughing with his toothless grin.

"How did you get all that money?" Grimmjow attached the carriage to the horse.

"Let's just say, I made a deal with the devil." Ulquiorra took the reins of the beautiful horse and walked off from the ranch.

"Are you keeping the horse?" Grimmjow caught up to Ulquiorra.

"The horses name is Temper, and I guess the owner won't mind…" Ulquiorra walked the horse down the streets while Grimmjow tucked his hands inside his pockets.

Once they reached the Royal palace, they went down the street into the darks of poor suburbs and parked the carriage on front of the apartment building.

"Help me with the piano?" Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow groaned and opened the building's door.

"What are you doing?" Nelliel groaned while she set her hands behind her belly.

"Moving the piano, don't you see?" Grimmjow growled back at her.

"You know, it would be much better if you guys stop talking." Ulquiorra pulled the piano carefully down the stairs.

"But you are going to wreck the walls with that _thing_!" Nelliel shouted outraged.

"Nell, honey, why don't you help me a bit…" Grimmjow looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

Nelliel joined in, pushing the piano with extreme carefulness and counted with Grimmjow to help her getting back up the stairs. Once the piano was loaded in the carriage, Ulquiorra climbed up the stairs and packet his belongings. Lucifer meowed and followed Ulquiorra, while he gave a last glance to the sad apartment.

He was not coming back.

* * *

**Hello there, thank you for reviewing the story!**

**I'm trying to update as much as possible since I have this week off, but next week it's going to be an Inferno.**

**but keep reviewing!**

**thank you so much for reading!**


	6. The World May Cry for Mercy

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Bleach or The Game of the Angel in any form.**

* * *

Ulquiorra walked down the stairs while everyone in the Moulin greeting him happily. He only nodded his head and saluted properly to Yoruichi. His feet drove him backstage, where all the ballerinas were getting ready for another endless rehearsal. All the ballerinas followed him with their gazes while they whispered at each other. Ulquiorra entered beyond backstage, where the lounging and changing rooms were. Slowly, he walked up to the wooden door with a star on it.

_Orihime Inoue_

Ulquiorra didn't bother knocking on the door. He set his hand on the door knob and opened the door. Inside, Orihime was getting ready, hanging the clip on earrings on her ears, and puffing up her tutu skirt. Quickly, she looked over at Ulquiorra and smiled.

"Oh! It's so good to see you are…" Orihime was quickly cut off by Ulquiorra.

"Why did you leave?" Ulquiorra's motionless face reflexed against the old mirror that the walls held.

"Um… I'm just a prostitute…" She looked down.

"Why did you leave?" He asked again.

There was a dead silence hanging in the air. Orihime's gaze was fixed on the floor. Ulquiorra walked up to her slowly. With his left hand, Ulquiorra slowly lifted up his hand and his cold, mossy green eyes met her exotic grey eyes. Orihime's lips parted a bit, while Ulquiorra just stared at her face, memorizing every single feature, every single scar, and every single abyss.

"I did not pay you, answer the question, woman." Ulquiorra's gaze torn through Orihime's eyes.

"I… I though… Ulquiorra… I don't…" Orihime started to sob.

Ulquiorra lifted a hand to her face and caught a tear with his thumb. Orihime looked up at him, with her moist eyes and placed her hand on top of his.

"I had to leave… Sora… he can't…" The make-up ran down her face.

Ulquiorra's face softened, he remembered, Sora was terminally ill. Since Orihime's parents abandoned her on the streets, Sora has been there for her, feeding her until she could get a miserable job at a Moulin, working until late hours for a miserable pay that only could afford her two slices of bread. But Orihime still had the guts to pull through and smile at all situations.

"Sorry…" Orihime looked down to her toe point ballet shoes.

"Ulquiorra, are you in there? Come out now!" Yoruichi yelled from the other side of the door.

"My place, Sunday, I'll make it up to you." Ulquiorra tucked his hands on his pockets and opened the door.

"What did I tell you about taking advantage of the ballerinas? You got to pay for them!" Yoruichi smacked Ulquiorra's head, while he smirked at the irony.

The house was quiet and the only noise was Lucifer's patter. Even though he had the last encounter with Aizen weeks ago, he still had the sickening pressure inside his forehead, as if something were to come out of his forehead, ripping his skull and eating his brains, but the thumping in his ears ceased once and for all. Ulquiorra stared into space while he sat on the bench, his hands sat on the keys. He started to play something dark and obscure, a melody that told a story, but Moses was the devil, the antagonist of the story. Right now, all he could picture in his head was a demon, with black wings and green eyes.

Lucifer jumped onto the piano while Ulquiorra played the cursed melody, and the musical key's hanged in the air like dead ghost. He could feel as if the piano pleaded to stop this brutal harmony, and play something alive. Lucifer just only meowed in response and licked his paw. Ulquiorra stopped, and noted down the haunted song onto a piece of paper. Lucifer jumped of the piano onto the cold marble floor; slowly he made his way to Ulquiorra's lap for some attention.

The front doorbell rang. Ulquiorra cursed under his breath and walked from the left wing of his house to the center part, and it took him a while. The doorbell rang again, and Ulquiorra picked up his pace, and made it down the freaky stairs. He opened the huge door and a dark shadow stepped forward, past Ulquiorra, making a chill run down his spine.

"I see you started composing my _religion_" Aizen materialized on the red velvet couch that sat in a set of couches and coffee tables from the salon.

"I still don't get why you chose me." Ulquiorra closed the door, and walked over at the fey being.

"Have you ever wondered why you still have that pressure? Have you ever tried to hear what it says?" Aizen grinned with a toothy grin, making the chills sprint down Ulquiorra's spine.

"Listen to it..." Ulquiorra's eyes widened for a split second.

"That pressure you have is a blessing. I blessed you with it, because you would know what to do with it." Aizen's Cheshire smile spread across his face.

"This thing in my head, almost killed me, I don't even know if it's a blessing…" Ulquiorra walked up to it.

Aizen laughed. Lucifer came down the stairs and quickly jumped onto Aizen's lap. The cat purred and looked at Ulquiorra with his green eyes. The demonic man petted the furry gray cat softy. Ulquiorra stared at the man, trying not to make eye contact with him. Ulquiorra slowly walked over at one of the sofas and sat, crossing his legs and waited for Aizen to respond.

"The pressure of your head is my legacy." Aizen smirked.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He was going to become the same thing as the man sitting across from him. Ulquiorra wasn't even sure what that man exactly was, he wasn't sure if he even was something good, Aizen lurks in the shadows and leaves his legacy, or curse into other people's minds. Ulquiorra was a pretty depressing being already, but if he was going to be the devil, the world may cry for mercy. Ulquiorra calmed his expression and looked back at Aizen, cautiously. He wanted to shoot daggers out of his eyes, but he knew that was useless against a being with a really messed up philosophy or courting manners.

"I want to let my legacy live as long as it can." Aizen smiled and Lucifer meowed.

"Why you chose me?" Ulquiorra stared coldly at the being siting on his sofa.

"Why not choosing you? You're a much better option than your little friend…" Aizen smiled, while a doppelgänger of Orihime fell on the floor beside Aizen.

"Leave her alone…" Ulquiorra hissed between his teeth.

"But she is not even worth to spill a drop of blood…" Aizen grabbed the doppelgänger's chin and licked her lips slowly.

"Stop! I don't know what you want from me! But leave her out of this!" Ulquiorra quickly sat up from his chair, throwing the expensive china tea set on the floor.

The breaking noise of the china tea set broke the spell of the doppelgänger. Ulquiorra's shallow panting was the loudest disruption. The pressure deepened, causing Ulquiorra to grab his head between his hands while he screamed in pain. The pressure spread all over the head, blurring Ulquiorra's sight and muting his ears. The pain was unbearable; it felt as if someone set off a bomb inside his head. He felt drops of blood drop from his ears and the corners from his mouth were painted with his blood. He could feel as if something was going to come out of his body, the sensation of ripping flesh and cracking bones tormented Ulquiorra. Slowly, he calmed himself down, lying on the floor, gasping for a breath of air.

"Keep yourself together if you don't want to die." Aizen's tone of voice went cold, and his expression was a poker face altogether, no one could tell if he was smiling or frowning.

Ulquiorra just nodded in response. He was too shocked to even answer any question. He felt as if he just rode the fastest horse in the world while doing cartwheels and broke all his bones.

"See you around…" He slowly got up, and turned into ash.

Ulquiorra ley there, while he felt the blood slowly going back to its veins, and his bones popping back to their proper place. He looked at his hand, and slowly closed it into a fist. He slowly got up, holding onto the coffee table and stared at the china tea set that sat on top of the table, as if he never threw the tea set.

* * *

**hello my fellow readers, from now on I have to update during the weekends. I know... it's going to take me for ever to update, one week? **

**well the reason behind it, I had the nerves to try out for the swim team and made it in varsity, and for my varsity jacket I'm quoting chewbacca.**

**I hope everyone is doing fine! see ya next time!**

**bye~!**


	7. Temper, Lucifer and the Princess

**Disclaimer: do not own bleach or The Game of the Angel.**

* * *

Orihime gazed at the monumental house from outside, and then she looked to her side to see a grey horse neighing at her. How did Ulquiorra get so rich? He barely gets five francs in one week! But he lived in a replica of the Versailles and a beautiful, healthy horse. Orihime gathered the strength to look at the door, but before she checked everything was okay. She was wearing a new pair of stockings and a hand-me-down skirt from her neighbor, with her white linen shirt and her favorite purple shawl. She tugged from the bell cord and the inside bell rung. In a matter of seconds, Ulquiorra opened the door, with his sad mossy green eyes, which suddenly changed to a more vividly green than before.

"Hello!" Orihime smiled at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra just stuck his head outside and looked both ways before he tugged Orihime in and closed the door fast.

"Oh! What was that all about?" Orihime breathe heavily, while she stared intensely at Ulquiorra.

"You like sweets, right?" Ulquiorra said emotionlessly.

"I guess… I only tasted once a cake… and it was from the…" Orihime was quickly cut by Ulquiorra's face of disgust.

"No need to know where that cake has been through…" He quickly dismissed the image of a poor beggar eating a cake.

Orihime looked around curiously. How can Ulquiorra own something so big? She expected to be in his old and shaggy apartment, but this place is huge. She looked at the mirrors hanging from the walls, each one of them showing a new perspective of Orihime. She admired the red velvet couches, and the delicate china tea set that sat on the table. But the most surprising part was the huge art piece, sitting at the end of the stair case. She gazed at the diabolic creature pointing an accusing finger towards Orihime, while the black tears rolled from the monster's eyes. Orihime looked back at Ulquiorra, who looked at her intensely.

"Come." He walked up the stairs, towards the kitchen in the left wing.

Orihime found the house to be a labyrinth of stairs and wicked portraits of death or monstrous creatures gazing every step that Orihime took. Although Orihime found the art pieces to be tenebrous, she thought that the rest of the house was spacious and big. She liked that it was very illuminated, and the velvet curtains were tucked in behind the windows, allowing the faint sun of January to dance through the windows. Orihime followed Ulquiorra through the maze of hallways until reaching a spacious room, with a huge brick oven siting in the far corner, and counters lining up against the wall. There was a chocolate cake and a feast of food sitting on the table in the middle of the kitchen. She glared at the food and her mouth quickly watered.

"How… how can you afford all this food? You have roasted duck*!" Orihime exclaimed.

"I… just eat woman…" Ulquiorra watched Orihime's eyes gleam while she grabbed a plate of magret d'anec and moelleux au chocolat**.

Ulquiorra watched Orihime eat the unusual combination of food lying on her plate. Ulquiorra grabbed a light salad and sat across from Orihime on the kitchen table. Orihime ate until she felt full. She thankfully hugged Ulquiorra for the meal, and sat back on the chair.

"How come you got so rich… so suddenly?" Orihime asked.

"I sold my soul to the devil." Ulquiorra stated, looking at Orihime from the corner of his eye.

"The devil? There is no such thing as a devil!" Orihime laughed at Ulquiorra.

"Do you believe in the devil?" Ulquiorra looked at Orihime with his poker face.

"…The priest said that there is no such thing as the devil…" Orihime laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind of her ear.

"Have you ever prayed to God? It's rather interesting that more people prefer selling their souls to the devil for and exchange." Ulquiorra smirked while his shaggy bangs covered his face.

"I wouldn't sell my…" Orihime whispered softly.

"You would prefer sell your soul to the devil, in exchange for the health of your brother…" Ulquiorra looked up at her soft eyes.

"I would… but that is not right… I mean, I wouldn't!" Orihime slammed her hand on the table.

"Are you sure?" Ulquiorra looked at her while resting his face on his hand while playing with his food.

"What… where are you getting this from?" Orihime gasped.

"I just simply gave up my path…" Ulquiorra drove a bit of lettuce into his mouth.

"You just can't give up so soon! It's not… not healthy!" Orihime squeaked.

"But look at me now…" Ulquiorra leaned back on the chair with his poker face.

"You are… you are so… so rotten!" Orihime yelled.

Ulquiorra felt offended for the second time in his life. And both times he got offended was from the same person. He felt a huge hole in his sternum was forming, as if Orihime held a gun and pulled on the trigger. Ulquiorra could not bear the pain that his chest held. He grabbed the neck of his shirt and tried to pull free from its grasp. He felt suffocated. The pressure in his head started pumping blood into his brain, making the tiny puzzle of nerves and blood vessels burst inside his head. Ulquiorra grasped his head in pain and moaned. He could feel his breath escaping from his lungs, leaving them as empty plastic bags. And the hole in the sternum stung like the devil.

"Orihime…" Ulquiorra winced in pain.

Orihime's pained expression clashed against the sight. She brought the hands to her mouth in surprise as she ran beside Ulquiorra trying to get him up from the chair.

"Oh god! Oh god! What should I do?" She whispered while she grabbed Ulquiorra by his under arm trying to get him up.

"The… let the horse in…" Ulquiorra whispered in pain.

Let the horse in? What kind of a crazy man is Ulquiorra? Since when do you let a horse roam through your house, without supervision? This was messed up. Orihime was surprised, and ran to the kitchen back door* and opened. She ran to the counter and took some carrots from the upper shelf and ran outside, looking for Temper. The notorious neigh of the snobby horse warned Orihime and she awkwardly drove the horse into the kitchen. The moment Temper entered the big kitchen; the room seemed to be twice as small. Lucifer, attracted by the havoc in the kitchen, glided inside and snatched a piece of fish lying on the counter and stared at the show.

"Thank you…" Ulquiorra leaned onto the snobby horse and coughed.

Ulquiorra coughed black blood onto his hands. The moment seemed to slow from all the commotion in the room. He heard the shouts from Orihime far away; he felt every touch to be out of his reach. He felt everything to be away from him, as if the darkness engulfed him. The silent screams and the obnoxious whispers filled his ears. Was he going to die? Was he really rotten inside? He shouted in pain as the hole in his sternum ripped. The ripping noise tormented the room; Ulquiorra panted hard and fell to the floor. Suddenly, the fabric through his sternum sunk down.

"Orihime… leave…" Ulquiorra's eyes churned down Orihime's mind.

"I can't! Look at you! You're a mess!" She panicked, and tried to catch her breath but failed at the attempt.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra formed his letters into the only word he could make.

"All right, just stay here… And don't die, for the love of god." Orihime left Ulquiorra leaning on the counter cabinets.

Orihime quickly left the kitchen and the room fell silent. Temper clacked his hooves on the marble floor, and Lucifer meowed. Ulquiorra untied the scarf knot on his shirt, and unbuttoned the first three buttons. He slowly dipped his pianist hands in his chest and felt a hole where his sternum was supposed to be. He wondered how could he be alive, but then he remembered, he made a deal with the Devil.

* * *

**okay, here is the deal, I'll try to update as long as I can, swim season is coming back and I have two AP classes and Chemistry.**

**so I guess from now on it's going to take me forever to update.**

**please review, and I'll try to update sooner!**

**please, please, please, please, review!**

**Oh! and if you want me to traduce any of your stories, just email me! I traduce stories to spanish and catalan. **

**bye!**


	8. Take Me Home

**DISCLAIMER: do not own bleach.**

* * *

Ulquiorra stared off space while he heard Grimmjow and Nelliel bickering on the background. The high pitched voice that came out of Nelliel's mouth ringed against Ulquiorra's ears. Why did he call the lovey-dovey couple into the mansion? They teased each other every day, but every night, Ulquiorra sent them to the other side of the house to rest in peace. Nelliel was again in one of those hormonal raging fits, and got mad because Lucifer kept snatching the bread off the counters. Temper neighed and drunk from the flower base. Carefully tilting the base and tilted the base back on its stance. Lucifer jumped on the coffee table and snarled at Temper, which caused to neigh again and stump his hooved against the floor. Nelliel kept bickering at Grimmjow, who answered the raging woman in a monotonous tone of procrastination. Ulquiorra just sat on his favorite red sofa couch, enjoying the joys of a morning tea with his friends and pets.

"And the horse! What in god's name is a horse doing walking in the house!" Nelliel raised her hands into the air in protest.

"It's a horse! Why you get so worked out about it?" Grimmjow answered.

"But it's a horse! And horses go to the stable!" The horse neighed at Nelliel and ate the flowers from the base.

Ulquiorra face palmed his self in disappointment and looked back up at Nelliel and Grimmjow.

"Shut up, seriously, you whine about a horse walking around in a huge mansion? Be happy that I potty train him!" Ulquiorra slammed his hands on the coffee table, shaking the expensive china tea set.

"Fine…" Nelliel huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fix lunch, I'm getting hungry." Ulquiorra dug his hands in his pockets and walked to the music room.

Temper neighed and clacked his hooved against the floor and followed Ulquiorra up the stairs into the left wing of the house. Lucifer was already waiting for his master on top of the piano, licking his paw and meowing obnoxiously. Temper walked towards the spacious room, and sat himself on the rug. The horse neighed and pleaded to Ulquiorra to play something. Ulquiorra sat silently and stared at the piano. He started playing the melody, the melody that he could only think of. It was dark and obscure, and he felt the shadows stir in the room. Sometimes, he would stop, and note down the enchanted notes into the notebook. He kept playing, and the melody came to be a compassionate but brutal melody, slowly pushing the humanity out of Ulquiorra, making him go crazy in his head while his pressure skyrocketed. He abruptly stops playing and drove his hands up on his head. The blood pulsed into his head, and from past experiences, he started to take deep breaths.

_I have no heart…_

_Give me your heart…_

_Give me your heart…_

The whispers in his head shot up, like silent screams, or a shout in the night. The voice was quiet, but he felt as if it was shouting or yelling. The loud whispers started to fade out from his head, but he slowly felt as if they escaped from his shadow and moved towards the darkness of the old mansion. Temper started neighing in alarm, as if something was coming. The horse quickly got up and got on his back hooves and stomped his front hooves on the floor. The gray horse moved his head, and rubbed it against the wall, looking for comfort. Slowly, the painful neighs died out leaving Temper to breathe heavily, while he rubbed his head against the wall. Lucifer just meowed and liked his paw happily.

The Moulin was full that night. There were people everywhere; backstage, the bathrooms, even the changing rooms of the few select sparkling diamonds. Ulquiorra walked with his hands tucked in his pockets, jumped on stage and he played a melody to entertain the audience that entered the establishment. It was noise, but the yelps of the ballerinas appeared backstage. The curtains slowly opened, showing Orihime and Rukia, in silver corsets, and wearing puffy black ballet skirts. They both danced the upbeat melody of the piano, which it was quite weird coming out of Ulquiorra's fingers.

They both danced synchronized to the music, which they rehearsed endlessly every day. Orihime barely smiled during the performance, but Rukia had a smile that grew beyond her cheeks. Orihime's aura was rather depressing, but that didn't stop her to cheer during the performance. Ulquiorra wanted to stop the whole performance and hug Orihime, and let her cry on her shoulder, but he felt that leaving her to be was the best option at the moment. The grand finally of the performance arrived, and Yoruichi appeared with her white corset and feathery tail of the white corset. They all danced the kan kan until the music ceased.

"Bonjour Paris!" Yoruichi shouted excitedly while trying to catch her breath.

Everyone cheered while raising their mugs full of cheap wine and beer.

"I hope everyone is having a good time!" Yoruichi shouted again.

The drunken men shouted intoxicated slurs and cheer to keep going with the performance.

"Good!" Yoruichi cheered and Ulquiorra started to play a rehearsed song while the dancers danced.

It was dawning, and the last of the costumers left the Moulin and walked into the Parisian coldness of a January morning. Ulquiorra was beaten, and the only thing he wanted right now was a nice bath and his soft warm bed. Ulquiorra swept the stage with an old broom; while he watched the ballerinas leave and walk the walk of shame back to their tiny apartments or mourn in the church. He slowly walked over the piano and sat the broom beside it. He hasn't seen Orihime leave, so he guessed Orihime would be back stage.

Orihime stuffed her bag with her corsets and make up. A trail of tears broke through her cheeks, running her make up off from her eyes. She sniffed and sobbed quietly. Her body trembled and she slowly brought her hands to her face. She dried her tears and fanned her face. Orihime breathed slowly and strapped her bag, hanging it over her shoulder. She crossed her arms and walked out onto the lobby and bumped against Ulquiorra tugging his thick coat. She stared at his cold eyes for a short time, and immediately broke down on tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Ulquiorra quickly hugged her and tucked her head on his chest. Orihime cried quietly and smeared her make up on his nice coat. Ulquiorra smelled the sweet perfume of her silky hair and filled his lungs with it. He hugged her tightly against her, and for that moment, the silence was priceless.

"He is gone…" Orihime sobbed.

"He's dead…" Orihime cried louder.

Ulquiorra tighten his hug. He could feel a knot tie in his throat, but he was a man, and big men don't cry. Slowly, Orihime got everything off from her chest into Ulquiorra's nice, warm coat, smeared with makeup. He lifted his left hand and cupped her face, smearing a tear with his thumb.

"Everything is going to be okay." He stated slowly.

"He is gone… Sora is dead…" Her eyes were gleaming with light.

"Everything is going to be okay." Ulquiorra muttered again.

"I'm alone…" she whispered.

"No… no you're not." Ulquiorra's eyes pierced through her gray orbs. "No matter what, I will always be there for you, no matter how far you go, I'll be the one beside you… Orihime…" Ulquiorra cupped her face between his hands.

"Ulquiorra… take me home…" Orihime sobbed quietly.

* * *

**Hello there! sorry it took me a while to update!**

**It's been a really busy week and chemistry homework is popping out everywhere.**

**please review~! And I'll give you a waffle! (*.*)#**

**Never mind, I just ate it. (^.^)**

**email me if you want me to traduce a story or what ever... I'm already traducing mine, it's fun...**

**bye bye!**


	9. The Golden Silence

**Disclaimer: Do not own bleach**

* * *

The rain started to storm the cemetery. The ground was getting soggy, but that didn't stop Ulquiorra from falling. It has been a while since the funeral service left, but Orihime was there, with Ulquiorra and Temper, crying in the rain. Her mute shouts hanged on the air and bled through his ears. Ulquiorra kept his cold gaze, but that didn't stop him from feeling compassionate to the acquaintance. Temper quietly walked to Orihime and nudged her back, slowly, she dried the water off her cheeks and nuzzled Temper's nose.

"Let's go home…" Ulquiorra muttered in the dead silence.

Orihime looked up to him. She had puffy red eyes and a red nose. Her hair was tangled, and wet. She nodded slowly and got on her feet. Ulquiorra grasped Temper's reigns and helped Orihime to get on the horse and walked away from the cemetery into a stormy afternoon in January, at the eyes of Paris.

Ulquiorra walked through the rain, with Temper's reigns in hand and Orihime on top of the horse. He didn't mind getting wet, after all, he was the number one fan of rain. The rain reminded him of a cleansing, it cleaned all the impurities of the world, and that's how you clean impurities off your skin. The rain drops clashed against the floor and the buildings, giving Paris a tenebrous look. Ulquiorra walked through the empty streets that smelled like rain and mold. Soon, he could see his house, sitting in the middle of the field in the outskirts of Paris, but near enough to get around. The gates of the house greeted them, and once they were at the front porch, Ulquiorra helped Orihime down from the horse, and took of the head piece and the saddle off from Temper. Ulquiorra didn't let in Temper this time, because he had muddy hooves and the house was starting to smell like a stable.

"Good, you are finally…" Nelliel walked over and her voice slowly faded when she saw the sad couple stand in the entrance, dripping water everywhere.

"Could you make some hot chocolate?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Right away…" She quickly gathered the coats and shawls off from Ulquiorra and Orihime and walked off.

"Come, I'll show you your room." Ulquiorra started to walk up the stairs of the old mansion and Orihime walked close by.

The maze of stairs drove the couple to a room on the east wing. The room was spacious and had a big bed on the side. There was a wardrobe and a set of couches with a coffee table decorated with limp flowers. The walls were colored with a pink pearly color, the bed sheets were a silky pink, and the set of couches was pink and the wood of the chairs was painted white. The whole room remembered Ulquiorra of Queen Marie Antoinette, long live her legacy. Ulquiorra didn't even know he had a room like this one in such a tenebrous mansion, which took the appearance of an enchanted house in the mist of the fog in Paris.

"Oh God! This is so…" Orihime's eyes lighten up a bit and dissolved the gloom around them, but the heavy cloud would still be there.

The next morning greeted them with snow. It was snowing. And Grimmjow loved the snow; it was the third favorite thing in his favorite list, apart from Nelliel and his coming baby. The snow was white and soft at the touch of Grimmjow's hands, and it reminded him of the expensive sheep wool coats that aristocrats bought only to wear once and then it was already out of season. Grimmjow smiled widely and ran out to the front yard. Even though Grimmjow was about twenty three years old, he felt as if he was seven all over again.

Nelliel instead stayed in the kitchen and prepared breakfast for everyone, a simple toast of bread with milk and chocolate. Orihime joined Nelliel to fix breakfast, while they chatted about the snow. Everyone in the house was busy, except Ulquiorra. He hated mornings, and hate is a talent, but he wasn't a morning person. He stirred in his bed and groaned at the light blinding his eyes. Lucifer jumped on his stomach, and Ulquiorra answered with a 'humph'.

He got onto his feet and walked over at the mirror hanging on the wall beside the bed along with the porcelain water basin. He stared at the piece of chest missing on his sternum. He reached with a hand and softly touched the edges of the hole. It burned. It burned so bad; Ulquiorra wished he was never born. He groaned and pulled a clean shirt that he found in his wardrobe when he came to this house. Later he dressed with his typical attire and walked down to the dining hall.

"Good morning princess" Grimmjow threw a snowball at Ulquiorra.

"Clean it up." He groaned.

Grimmjow's smile faded from his face and grabbed a piece of cloth of the kitchen, cleaning the mess of snow lying on the marble floor.

"Good morning Ulquiorra…" Orihime greeted Ulquiorra with a cup full of hot chocolate and some pastries that Nelliel and her did.

"Good morning." Ulquiorra grabbed the cup and ate one of the pastries and sat down on the chair from the dining hall.

"Okay! Here comes the…" Nelliel dropped the tray full of food and pastries to the floor.

She quickly looked down to her stomach and looked back to Grimmjow alarmed.

"I broke my water…" She whispered.

"You are cleaning that up Grimmjow." Ulquiorra slurped his hot chocolate.

"No! It's your fault!" Grimmjow crossed his arms.

"Yes, you are cleaning it up." Ulquiorra set the chocolate mug aside and crossed his arms.

"Guys! Nelliel is having a baby!" Orihime quickly aided Nelliel who was hyperventilating.

"Oh shit!" Grimmjow ran beside her and tried her to walk to a vacant room.

While Grimmjow set Nelliel on a bed, Orihime boiled some water and got a few clean cloth scraps. She ran up the room with the wooden pail full of water and Ulquiorra behind her holding the towels. Orihime followed the cries of pain that belonged to Nelliel. Ulquiorra just followed behind her silently, wondering why he let that pair of jar heads live in his house. Well, at least they keep him sane.

"Okay… you both stay outside, please." Orihime pushed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra out of the door quickly.

"But she is…" Grimmjow tried to talk but Orihime closed the door on his nose before he could even finish the sentence.

It was a slow morning. Grimmjow frenetically walked from one side of the hallway to another, groaning at the cries of pain coming from Nelliel. Ulquiorra ignored what was going on and sat on one of the couches that he brought from the playing room into the hallway.

Ulquiorra could still remember what happened in the cemetery. He felt compassionate for someone he didn't even know, and still, he let Orihime under his wing. Anyways, Orihime wasn't a big nuisance for him, he actually liked her company. Ulquiorra actually liked having Orihime around. It was the same for Grimmjow and Nelliel, but there was a different aura radiating from Orihime. Ulquiorra knew Orihime for a few mere months, to be exact, six months. And still, he liked her company better than Grimmjow's or Nelliel, which he knew them for a year and a half.

The door opened, and Orihime came out with a bloody shirt and water dripping from her skirt. She was breathing heavily and looked at them. She wore a huge smile on her face and looked at Ulquiorra with her huge gray eyes. There was slight hint in them, but Ulquiorra chose to ignore. Grimmjow ran up to her and pushed her aside carefully and entered the room.

"It's a healthy baby girl… the mother is fine…" Orihime's eyes sparkled in anticipation and excitement.

"That's great—humph!" Orihime hugged tightly Ulquiorra and tucked her head under his neck.

"Thank you… for everything…" Orihime's whisper broke a smile on Ulquiorra's face.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to upload!**

**I made varsity swim and it's nearly impossible to fit homework and writing into the mix.**

**but anyways, thanks for all the reviewers!**

**please review! even if it's a critic from the story or what could I fix from the story.**

**after I'm done with this story I'm uploading it on spanish... soo... yeah...**

**thank you so much, so please, porfavor, si us plau, si vous plait, bitte, review!**

**or I'll send Lucifer to hunt you down.**

**thank you!**

**bye bye!**


	10. Wish Whatever You Want

**Disclaimer: do not own bleach**

* * *

Nelliel looked at the small body she held in her arms. She was beautiful. Her teal ruffled hair and her hazel eyes, she was beautiful over all. She was warm, and soft, her tiny fingers rested on her palm, and her soft breathing filled her ears. She was beautiful. Nelliel loved her baby. She loved her so much; Nelliel couldn't bring herself together and shed tears of happiness. Nelliel hugged the tiny body against her and smiled in happiness.

"What are you going to name her?" Orihime smiled softly at Nelliel.

"Nel Tu…" She whispered softly.

Grimmjow wrote her name in a piece of paper and sealed the note in an envelope.

"She is so beautiful…" Grimmjow gazed at the tiny body playing with Nelliel's fingers.

Ulquiorra stared at the newborn from the corner of the bed while everyone huddled around Nelliel. He mostly ignored their laughs and praises to the baby. But the only thing he had in mind was the baby's crying and how much money it will take to feed that_ thing. _

"Do you want to hold Nel?" Nelliel offered to Orihime.

Orihime only nodded and reached to hold the small body bundled up with white silky fabrics. She held the baby against her chest and walked up to Ulquiorra.

"Isn't she cute?" Orihime held the baby.

"Yeah…" Ulquiorra reached with a finger and the baby caught it with her tiny hands.

The baby breathed slowly and looked at Ulquiorra's eyes. Orihime offered to hold it. Ulquiorra held the baby in a rather awkward way. Orihime giggled at Ulquiorra and showed him how to hold the baby. Ulquiorra's eyes widened for a second and then his expression softened. He stared at the small baby on his arms. Teal hair, hazel eyes… the spitting image of Grimmjow's hair and Nelliel's face. The baby lifted up her head slowly and looked at Ulquiorra. Her lip whimpered.

"Oh god! Don't… don't…" Ulquiorra's eyes widened in alarm.

A hungry cry broke through the mansion.

The baby's soft cries alarmed Ulquiorra. He widened his eyes and stared at the baby in disgust.

"Oh! The baby is hungry…" Orihime smiled and took the baby off Ulquiorra's arms and gave it to Nelliel.

Orihime stood facing the mirror in her room. She stared at her face carefully. Orihime couldn't still believe that Ulquiorra let her live in his mansion. She brushed her hair carefully, stuffing her mind with hypothesis about why Ulquiorra let her live in his house. She rolled up her socks up to her mid thighs and tied them with pink silk ribbons. Orihime pulled over the under dress over her head and tied the corset around her torso. She looked over at the various dresses hanging inside the wardrobe. Each one of the carefully placed in order, from lightest to darkest, to fanciest to simplest, to smallest to biggest. She chose a blue gown, with a pattern of birds and ruffles. She stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't recognize the girl on the other side of the mirror. She was beautiful.

"Are you okay here?" Ulquiorra leaned on the doorway of the room, crossing his arms.

"Ulquiorra! How long-!" Orihime shouted alarmed.

He sighted and walked up to her. With his pianist hands he tied all the buttons from the dress and carefully tied a bow, enclosing the dress.

"Why did you let me live in here." She asked facing the mirror.

"I don't know…" Ulquiorra tied a necklace around Orihime's neck.

"But… I don't get it… I'm only a…" Orihime turned around and she bumped against Ulquiorra.

For the first time, Orihime's eyes looked at Ulquiorra's eyes for a span longer than one second. She didn't know how long she stood there, seconds? Days? Years? Centuries? She couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember how to breathe right. Ulquiorra's face softened and a small smile broke through his face. It wasn't a big smile, but it was heartwarming. She felt all her pains and worries turn into smoke, and left her alone. Even though she still grieved the death of her brother, Ulquiorra's smile was the key that made her heart beat, her lungs breathe, and her legs walk. She admired every single thing about him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

Orihime only nodded, trying not to lose contact with his eyes.

"Good." Ulquiorra caressed her soft cheek, and proceeded to tuck her hair behind her ear.

Orihime couldn't bring herself together. She felt like a dumb love struck teenager. Orihime's legs felt like noodles, menacing to give in any second. Her spine wasn't working alright since it was impossible to say something. It was silent. But not awkwardly silent. She loved the silences she shared with Ulquiorra, something always happened during those silences. She gazed at his eyes intensely; Orihime couldn't drive her gaze away from his face. Even though his face acquired the color of snow, and he had a choppy haircut, he was handsome.

"Je t'aime…" Orihime blurted out, and covered her mouth as if she said a profanity.

Suddenly, an earsplitting cry broke through the mansion. Nel was hungry and she didn't hold it back.

"I…" Ulquiorra opened his mouth, but Orihime wasn't there anymore.

The night arrived in Paris, and everyone went to sleep, looking forward to another day, while Ulquiorra half wished he was dead. He wished he didn't make a deal with Aizen and let his voodoo magic kill him.

"I see your composition is progressing." Aizen materialized on the red couch from the playing room.

"I don't want to do this…" Ulquiorra looked out the window.

Aizen only smiled his signature Cheshire smile and chuckled.

"You can't back out, according to the hole in your chest, you are officially immortal." Aizen spoke.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He was immortal now. He possessed the most desired power that mankind longed for, immortality. The spell of an eternal life, while you watched the other ones grow, get married and died together with the one they loved. Ulquiorra was cursed to live an eternity to live alone, while he watched Orihime grow older and older. He wanted to die beside her, as much he hated it to accept.

"I want everything to go back before I met you…" Ulquiorra whispered.

"Nonsense, without me, you wouldn't be here!" the lord of the flies laughed.

"…If I finish my work… you will leave, right?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I will die, when you finish your work." Aizen corrected him.

Ulquiorra only looked at him. He wanted to be with Orihime right now, and finish what he had to say, but instead, he was talking straight to the prince of hell.

"After I die, you can wish whatever you want." His body slowly turned into ash.

Ulquiorra stood on her doorway; he walked to her bed silently. Once he was by the bed, he stared to her face. Ulquiorra stared at Orihime tenderly and slowly opened up the blankets and made his way through the bed, until he ley by her side. Ulquiorra pulled Orihime close to his chest, hoping that having her close to his chest would fill his hole.

"Ulquiorra… is that you?" Orihime's sleepy eyes opened.

Ulquiorra just hugged her closer to his chest, filling his nostrils with her perfume, and kissed her in the lips.

* * *

**okay! **

**I uploaded twice today, because it would take me forever to upload again (until next sunday)**

**thank you for all the reviews! gracias por leer y comentar la historia! Je vous remercie de lire!**

**but still, don't forget to review~!**

**to those who don't know what Je t'aime means, it's I love you.**

**bye bye!**


	11. The Tears I Shed In A Ocean

**Disclaimer: do not own bleach**

* * *

Orihime decided to do some exploring since everyone was away that afternoon. The only ones left in the house were Lucifer and Temper, and due to temperatures, they both stayed home. According to Orihime, she saw the house as an enchanted house, well, more like a haunted house. Sometimes he thought Ulquiorra was the ghost of the house since he grew warily attached to the house. Orihime imagined Ulquiorra as a ghost, carrying a metal ball attached with chains to his body, walking through the walls of the mansion.

She reached to a room Ulquiorra left to frequently. It was the most remote room from the mansion, and it was quite chilly inside. The huge piano rested in the middle of the room, while a row of tall windows illuminated the inside of the house. Orihime walked up to the piano and opened the cover. She sat her hands on the keys and played an alien note. She giggled at the sound, and made a mental note to ask Ulquiorra to teach her piano.

She lurked around the room curiously, until she bumped against one of the coffee table, knocking off a bunch of papers from it. Alarmed, Orihime picked them up rapidly and placed them in order. Curiously, she looked at the cover.

"Lux… Aeterna…" Orihime read the title warily.

The windows opened, and with a chill wind, the ash coming from the outside filtered inside. She quickly closed the windows. The temperature in the room severely dropped, making Orihime to tighten her purple shawl across her chest. She could see the little vapor clouds float on the air.

"Hello?" Orihime crossed her arms over her chest.

The sudden footstep made her spin on her heels.

"Hello…" The ash started to materialize into a skull, and then it was covered by muscles and tissues, slowly forming a figure resembling a body.

The man stopped two paces away from her. He held out his hand and clench into a fist, while he stared at his clenched fist carefully.

"Who… What are you?" Orihime was scared; her voice was a thin thread of noise, barely audible.

"Who am I?" The man chuckled at the girl, while her silver eyes widened in fear.

"Don't do anything to me… Please!" Orihime pleaded.

"Who said I was going to do anything? After all, you touched my private property." The man smiled with a wicked grin.

Orihime stared at the man getting nearer to him, every inch he moved, seemed like an eternity. The endless wait of the fear struck in her. What was he going to do to her? Was he going to kill her? After all, he came into the form of ash; he could only mean bad news. The man laid a hand on her forehead and smiled. He had a tenebrous smile; it was ugly, yet Orihime couldn't get what was so bad about that smile, it was warming, but it burned her inside, like a constant burning star was implanted in her brain.

"What… are you doing… to me?" Orihime shook in fear, her shoulders contracting in fear while she fell on her knees, unable to keep her legs straight.

"Oh! Don't worry my dear; after all… you shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you." The man smiled widely, with a macabre smile.

Orihime opened her eyes widely, realizing what he was doing. She screamed in pain, as the inside of her brain burned into ash. All kinds of images flashed on her eyes, she couldn't catch what it was but she felt as someone opened her brain and tried to stuff seven books about advanced arithmetic, calculus, and the truth about the world. Her eyes burned. They sting. Orihime screamed in pain and fell on the floor gasping for air.

The man was already gone.

Ulquiorra stared at out the window. He wandered how Orihime was doing, and if he made him some pastries. Ulquiorra stared back at Grimmjow who was delivering the birth certificate from Nel. Grimmjow held the baby against his side while he gave the mountain of papers to the clerk. They both spoke with the clerk in a rather frenetic and exited way. When they were done, they all got onto the carriage and Ulquiorra drove everyone home.

"Orihime? Orihime! Where are you?" Nelliel shouted through the hallways of the house.

"Hey? Where is Orihime?" Grimmjow asked to Ulquiorra while he cradled the baby in his arms.

"I don't know… I was expecting warm pastries…" Ulquiorra tucked his hands inside the pockets of his jacket, and walked out the room that belonged to Grimmjow and Nelliel.

Two months already passed. But they felt like an eternity.

Ulquiorra was going crazy. He missed her. His mind was an ocean of tears, which he was too afraid to shed. He felt empty, and afraid. What if she was dead? Like, dead for good? He haunted himself of the idea she didn't want him anymore, that she ran away from him because she hated him, but he was sure that was wrong. Aizen had something to do about it.

He stared at the pile of paper lying on the floor. The papers formed part of the composition he was almost done finishing. Something was wrong, and he knew, Aizen was behind this. Ulquiorra felt frustrated and mad. He wanted to throw a tantrum. But instead, he gathered all the papers, and one by one, carefully, he started ripping each paper in half, until the only thing left of the manuscript was small confetti sized papers. It felt good, as if a weight was lifted from his back, but he felt guilty. The remorse feeling he felt came back, as well as the pressure in his head.

Orihime is gone.

Ulquiorra felt the need to open a window and throw himself out of it. He longed for Orihime, not only for her cookies and unusual tasting pastries, but because he loved her. He loved her. Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he realized it. After six months, he finally accepted what he felt for the French orphan prostitute. He expected to fall in love with an aristocrat woman, with more breasts than brains, but he preferred Orihime. Even though Orihime wasn't able to neither read nor write, or didn't have the most minimal idea about arithmetic, nor alchemy, she was smart, and craved for knowledge. She had morals, and a sense of justice of what was right, or wrong. She was compassionate with everyone, and had mercy with those who hurt her. She made Ulquiorra feel complete, and every time he was with her, Ulquiorra felt his hole in his chest fill. But she was gone, and he saw how his mind fell apart. Like a stack of cards or a sand castle eaten by the sea.

Orihime was not here.

Ulquiorra sat on a corner in his room. What was he doing there? No one knew. He wanted to disappear from the world. One month passed and still no news from his petite gateau du cherrie. He already ripped everything that attached him to her. He didn't go to work for a week, claiming he was sick, he mixed chocolate into this meat, and in his vegetable stew, he would add sugar, only because it reminded him of her. Ulquiorra would spend hours on her room, smell the sheets and look at the dresses for endless hours.

He was going mad.

And no one could do anything about it.

Except only one person.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow busted in the room, making Ulquiorra to fall from the bed where he smelled the sheets.

"Oh… This smell is a little off…" Ulquiorra patted the bed.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow looked disgusted at Ulquiorra.

"She smells like strawberries and grass… and honey, and vinegar, and sugar, and dew drops..." Ulquiorra begun to mumble at the sheet.

"I'm leaving this room..." Grimmjow sighted.

* * *

**Hello! so... poor Orihime, right? **

**well either ways, maybe she appears again next chapter, right? bah! what am I talking about! she will die! (jk)**

**okay, so I'm in time for update, to be exact, one day earlier to what I expected. it took me forever to write this chapter!**

**read and review! I know, it sounds like a command, but I actually love reading every review I get, it makes me feel giddy inside (*.*)**

**next saturday, or tomorrow there will be another chapter!**

**Au revoir mon amics~!**


	12. Come Back Home

**Disclaimer: do not own bleach.**

* * *

"At a mental hospital? How?" Grimmjow asked at the clerk.

"Yes, it seems she enrolled in it herself… quite concerning, since everyone in the mental hospital is enrolled by someone else." The clerk adjusted his bifocals, a new fashion that appeared in America.

"Where?" Grimmjow asked, slamming his fists on the old wooden table.

"Uh! where… where… where…" The clerk nervously started to look through the pile of manuscripts hoarded throughout his desk.

"Hurry up!" Grimmjow slammed his fist again on the wooden table.

"Here! Here! Here! Its… she is at Normandy Mental Institute…"He read adjusting his bifocals.

Grimmjow paused for a moment and reflexed. Normandy was 4 days away from Paris on horse, right at the beach. He wasn't going there; he will make sure Ulquiorra rides by himself there, since everything was his fault. Or that's what Grimmjow thought.

Ulquiorra sat in a corner, far away as possible from the piano. He shrugged at the piano and looked at his hand. He barely ate, and his bony fingers proved it. His hair was greasy, and his shoulders sunk. Every second seemed like a millennium. The eternity of a lifetime dragging at his shadow, and the memoirs of Orihime were mirages that played tricks with his mind. He hasn't seen Aizen for five months. Maybe he broke the deal by ripping his composition? Or maybe he lost interest in him, yes, because he considered himself trash.

"Raise your head." The quiet whisper stirred in the room.

"Oh god, not again…" Ulquiorra moaned while he got on his feet.

"Hello, it's been a while…" Aizen walked up to him and tucked his hand inside his pocket.

"After all this time you come? Just kill me… I don't want to live anymore." Ulquiorra's eyes were a glacier, they were cold and empty.

Aizen laughed and looked at Ulquiorra, with a quirk smirk in his face.

"I'll tell you something, Orihime, your dear croissant, is alive." Aizen looked at the distance and sighted.

"What did you do to her?" Ulquiorra growled between his teeth.

"Nothing, really, just what she deserves for trespassing my property." Aizen dwindled while looking out the window.

"What?" Ulquiorra rapidly reacted, his eyes where dilated and wide.

"Just a little warning." Aizen fumed.

The rage inside Ulquiorra was and enormous ocean of gasoline that it was just lit on fire. His eyes could turn red from the anger. Aizen hurt Orihime, and that wasn't going to be forgotten easily. His fists clenched at his sides, he felt like punching the hell out of him. Ulquiorra was plain tired of Aizen playing with him. He preferred to stay the same as before, living in the rotten, mold smelling, battered flat he had in the center of Paris. He wished to just end everything.

"Leave, before I kill you!" He shouted loudly.

The ash started to melt of his body as it moved to the darkness of the house.

Two days after, Ulquiorra was already packing to go to Normandy, and bringing Orihime back whatever was the cost. Temper was already ready to leave whenever Ulquiorra wanted. Nelliel already packed bread and cheese for the journey, since between Normandy and Paris; it was a no man's land. Only forest and vegetation, not forgetting land distortions and rivers.

"So, you are ready to leave… right?" Grimmjow's sad eyes flickered at Ulquiorra, who was on top of the gray, nasty tempered horse.

Ulquiorra looked at the distance and nodded.

"I'll be back in a month." His green eyes met Grimmjow's.

"Come back safely." Nelliel stated with empathy, looking at Ulquiorra while cradling the small baby in her arms.

"I will come back, and with Orihime." There was a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

"We will meet again." Grimmjow slapped Temper's back leg.

"Yes, we shall meet again." Ulquiorra grasped the reigns with strength and galloped away from the mansion, into the south west of Paris, direction, Normandy.

The hot air of June burned his hair. But that didn't stop him. It was really hot, and in the north of France, the word hot was a myth. He breathed heavily after galloping straight all morning, since he left Paris. He smelled like sweat and horse. But that didn't stop him; he kept galloping for a while, and reached a stream.

"Sooo!" Ulquiorra halted the horse and jumped off.

His legs were sore, they felt like noodles. Ulquiorra walked over to the fresh water stream and filled up his skin pouch, and washed his face. His long bangs got wet and stuck to his face. He pulled back his hair and looked at the horizon. There was absolutely nothing, but a vast land of grass and trees. The sky was blue, and only few clouds roamed in the sky.

"C'mon, we still have a long way to go." Ulquiorra muttered to himself and jumped on the horse swiftly.

For the rest of the day he stopped twice, one for lunch and the other one to tie his hair in a ponytail, since his bangs always got onto his eyes. It was already night fall and Ulquiorra found a small village in the no man's land. He stayed there for a night, and before dawn he already paid and on his way to Normandy.

The journey was long and tiring. Ulquiorra was tired, and the stench of horse accompanied him for four straight days. He entered the outskirts of Normandy, with the reek of horse. Everyone looked at him. Well, it was basically normal, since the stench of horse was emitted miles from where Ulquiorra stood. He galloped towards the beach, and at the top of a cliff, there was a sinister looking edification. That was the mental hospital. As sunny as it could be, that building was the gloomiest and darkest building in France, and everyone would agree.

Nelliel played with the little baby. She sat on the carpet while Nel was laying in the crib. Nelliel held a crystal necklace, while Nel, enchanted by the hues of rainbow colors played with the necklace, smiled, showing a row of immature pink gums and a tiny pink tongue. Nelliel smiled tiredly at Nel. Even though Nel was the happiness of her life, she was a weight belt across her back. Always having to take care of a baby was exhausting! But still, little Nel was everything Nelliel wanted.

"Qui c'est mon petite gateau du chocolat?" Nelliel baby talked to Nel.

The girl only laughed and smiled.

"Toi est mon petit gateau du chocolat!" Nelliel cheered while tickling Nel's tummy.

Grimmjow stared at her lover and baby from the door frame, leaning on it by his arm. Something was missing on the picture. It was Ulquiorra by his side, and Orihime playing with the baby.

* * *

**Sorry it took me forever to update. here is some reasons why I couldn't update:**

**A) I had a 12 hr. swim meet. 12 hours!**

**B) I was to lazy.**

**C) To busy looking at cat videos.**

**D) I was to lazy.**

**E) The internet connection sucks.**

**Either way, thank you guys for all the reviews I get, seriously, they get me in the mood to write.**

**what nelliel is saying is basically: Who is my little chocolate cake? You are my little chocolate cake!**

**Yes, Nelliel is supper happy go lucky.**

**Quick update. I'm working on a one shot, and it's amazing! I'll be done with it by next sunday. you'll love the story if:**

**A) You're a big fan of Ulquihime.**

**B) You love tango and romantic stuff.**

**C)You actually love the real stuff, not fluff.**

**Okay! see ya everyone of you next saturday! please review!**


	13. The Porcelain Doll, and the Rag Doll

**disclaimer; do not own bleach.**

* * *

Ulquiorra walked through the dark hallways. He stared horrified at the people who sat on the corners, looking for someone to come a take them away. He kept his face straight, but to be truthful, he was playing with the rim of his shirt. His shoes clacked against the pavement, which drove him to the most remote room of all. The door was made out of wood, and had various designs on it. The nurse opened the door slowly. The walls were gray with moist. The big window showed the brilliant North Sea, and the tints of an afternoon in Normandy. The orange hue sparkled on the walls and gave that room a special feeling about it. The bed was made, with pure white sheets and there was a nightstand beside it with a glass of water and some limp roses. There was a girl, sitting on a chair, facing towards the window, looking at the horizon. What used to be a gorgeous vivid orange hair was now a choppy short, dun hair. The dress the girl wore was white linen dress that flowed with the soft breeze that entered by the window. She turned around. What used to be silver, was now a rusted gray, and the thick, malnutrition marks took advantage of the young woman. Her lips were cracked and her cheeks had no color. Ulquiorra couldn't recognize the girl anymore.

"Sister Betine." Her voice was thin, like the thread of a spider web.

"Orihime, you have visitors." The Sister smiled and backed a space.

"Sometimes, I wish I could be the foam in the sea, and disappear whenever I want." The girl faced the big window and looked at the horizon again.

"Suit yourself." Sister Betine looked at Ulquiorra and bowed.

Ulquiorra stared at the girl sitting on the chair. She was no Orihime that he knew. Her hair was gone, her hands were bony and her nails where bitten. Her plum lips where chapped and her face was dull. The girl sat up. Showing signs of unhealthy appearance. Her curves were gone. Her arms were two bones at her side, the cheekbones of her face where greatly shown under the fragile white skin she possessed. Her frail composure, and the sideways limp she had, complemented her unhealthy being. This beat Ulquiorra inside.

"Hello Ulquiorra." Orihime's face tried to pull a smile, which it turned in vain.

"Orihime…"Ulquiorra walked towards the girl.

Something about him told Ulquiorra, Orihime wasn't the same as before. She was a humanoid. Orihime's eyes were a curtain; there was nothing to be shown in them. The silence bled through Ulquiorra's heart.

"Orihime…" He whispered.

"I'm going to die…" Orihime's expression was calmed.

"…Orihime…" Ulquiorra cupped her bony cheeks into his hands.

"Aizen is going to kill me." Her poker face couldn't get her emotion flow, but the tear that Ulquiorra caught with his thumb was something to get her point across.

"Orihime…"Ulquiorra breathe, holding the anorexic girl tightly in his arms.

"He is going to kill…you…" Orihime cried in his chest.

"Orihime…" He grasped her close to her chest.

His eyes closed in pain. What used to be the most beautiful porcelain skinned girl was now a ragged girl. And it was his entire fault.

"The whole in your chest…" Orihime's dry hand reached up to his sternum.

It was all a flash, as if everything went into slow motion. Her hand slowly backed up, and pierced through his shirt. Afterwards, Orihime pierced through the back of his jacket, going through his hole. Ulquiorra's eyes widened, as he saw that hand pierce through his hole. The shreds of clothing fell to the ground, and the black inside of the hole started to bleed. A thick black stain was seen through his shirt, as it slowly made its way down his shirt.

"You are already dead... he already killed you…" Orihime's eyes looked at Ulquiorra, ignoring the black blood dripping through her fingers onto the floor.

"Orihime…" Ulquiorra's pupils danced around his irises in surprise.

"You are already dead…" her hand backed out of his hole and she walked back a few steps.

"No… Orihime…" Ulquiorra reached to her.

"You are dead…" Her eyes widened as her hand was sent on her chest.

"No, Orihime…" Ulquiorra's eye sight went blurry because of the tears stored in his eyes.

"Go away!" She screeched.

"No!" Ulquiorra's green tears fell through his face, and slowly turned black. He heard and felt every single bone pop through his body. The white in his eyes was going black, while his head went out of control and boomed his whole consciousness and unconsciousness. He stared at his own hands, there were claws growing out of his fingernails, and the little hair he had was growing increasingly. The clothes shredded out of his body while he shouted in agony. He was in pain. His whole body was lit on fire, and gradually losing touch with his surroundings.

"Pink or yellow?" Nelliel held out two lacy dressed, decorated with frills and complicated designs.

"What about blue?" Grimmjow held a blue dress with a hat.

"She is no boy!" Nelliel laughed at Grimmjow's silly advice.

"How am I supposed to know what babies wear!" Grimmjow ranted throwing the outfit in the air.

"Well, we are parents now…" Nelliel whispered as she raised the naked baby over her head.

"I've never been fond with kids…" Grimmjow unties the pink dress and pulls it over the baby's head.

"You are amazing at being a dad!" Nelliel cheered.

"I know… but… back in the revolution, I always thought about a family and we would live in a free country… but now I know how this works… I thought the mom would do all the work…" Grimmjow rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

"You thought I would do all the work?" Nelliel was astonished.

"Well… that's how it really works…" Grimmjow looks awkwardly away while he unties the dirty cloth dipper off Nel.

"…Grimmjow!" Nelliel's mouth hanged wide.

"What? That's how it works!" Grimmjow threw away the dirty dipper.

"But this is New France! There is a new domestic order!" Nelliel argued.

"But you're a wom—"

"Look Grimmjow, do you think I learned to read and write just for the heck of it? Do you think I love everything about being a parent before we are even married?" Nelliel stated, squinting her eyes while she poked her finger at Grimmjow's chest.

"I didn't—"

"We… had a kid before marriage. You know what people say about me? Huh?" Nelliel pointed an accusing finger towards her.

"What!" Grimmjow yelled back.

"Now you are yelling at me? Taking advantage of a woman? Do you think we are worthless? Well guess what? I bet my life I go through much more than you do!" Nelliel shrieked, as the cries of the baby filled the room.

"I'm the one working my ass off to support you both!" Grimmjow yelled back.

"Lies! Because we live in this huge ass house, only because your stupid friend is unable to keep himself sane, and instead he goes around collecting prostitutes, working in whore houses and picking animals off the streets!" Nelliel was furious.

"… So it's my fault, right? It's my fault that we live in this big house, it's my fault that we are able to eat meat three times a week, and I bet it's my fault that we have a healthy baby…" Grimmjow spoke softly, holding back his tears.

"…Grimmjow…" Nelliel suddenly felt guilt, as the baby cried.

"You know what? I think you are too immature for this. Sometimes I think you are too young to be my bride." Grimmjow tucked his hands in his jacket.

"Grimmjow… I didn't mean…" Nelliel's sobs reached his ears.

* * *

**okay, end of chapter. soo? what did you think? I guess this is almost the last chapter, I think three or more chapters to go.**

**next chapter is going to be total fluff, but kind of sad, my sister read it, and said it's corny but super twisty with tons of fluff, but it's cute. short and cute.**

**since I quit varsity because I can't go any longer and it was eating me alive, I will have so much more time to write... so... get ready!**

**hope you review! please~!**

**thanks!**


	14. I Will Love You For an Eternity

**Disclaimer: do not own bleach.**

* * *

Ulquiorra's hairy talons dug in the dirt as he landed on the soggy moist ground. The chill air made his fur rise up. He clawed the ground in desperation with his claws, and moved his head side to side with difficulty because of the new grown horns. His tail slapped the ground in frustration. Ulquiorra looked up and batted his wings, lifting into the air. He looked everywhere for her. She ran away magically from the room. And since lately there has been an ongoing thread of mystical happenings in his life, he actually considered this particular event as normal. The most that stuck out for Ulquiorra was the hole in his chest and that now he was a fur ball with wings and a tail. Well, not exactly a fur ball, he could be seen in the sculptures of mythological creatures in the Notre dame. Or as the nun that came into the room to aid the crazy screaming, hair tearing, nail biting, nervous wrecking, beautiful face, strange choice eating, bread and chocolate stuffing Orihime, described him as the devil. He mentally laughed at the poor nun who fainted in sight.

After a while of flapping his wings around, getting used to the air whistling in his ears and the flight composure, Ulquiorra spotted Orihime on the edge of the cliff. Ulquiorra felt kind of giddy, for the first time in years. He finally could come down, make her come back to her senses and go home. He wanted to make it quick; he wanted to make this end. And fast. This whole thing was eating him on the inside, he already had enough by being immortal and watch everyone grow old and die, while he just sat there, watching the whole world into dust.

As he came closer and closer to Orihime, Ulquiorra spotted small red spots all over her linen white dress, which floated around her. The clash of the waves in the distance faded on the back, erasing all of the ambient noise. The sharp smell of salt and algae roamed in the air, making Ulquiorra wrinkle his nose. He wasn't fond with algae. Slowly, he dived in, and in the last minute, he opened his wings majestically, showing all his might, but in the inside, he was scared to death.

"Ulquiorra…" her eyes gleamed at him.

"Orihime… don't leave me…" Ulquiorra pleaded.

"I will never leave you… I am right here…" A smile spread through her face.

"Don't leave…" He whispered slowly, and walked slowly, counting each step, until he could see the shining abyss in her eyes, gleaming through his eyes, making him feel alive.

"But I have to go… my time has come…" She smiled as a tear traveled down her face.

"What do you mean? You are fine…" Ulquiorra argued.

"Ulquiorra… I've never loved someone so much as you…" Ulquiorra walked dangerously close to Orihime, near the edge of the cliff, with the booming noise of the roaring waves. "And my love for you could go on for five lifetimes… and I would have five families… and five jobs…" She sobbed happily, not regretting what she lived. "But no matter what… at the end… you will always be there…" She smiled, crying uncontrollably.

"Orihime… you can't leave! We can go home… back, with Nelliel and Grimmjow… and we will get married, you can become a ballerina, and I'll be your pianist. And we will have two kids, and every afternoon we will gaze how the world changes into the dusk… and we will get married… and have the huge wedding you always fantasized with Nelliel… and there will be roses… lots of roses!" Ulquiorra argued as the tears slipped through his face.

She nodded her face and looked up to Ulquiorra.

"This will happen… a life time from now… until then…" Orihime kissed Ulquiorra.

It was the last kiss, the last goodbye, and the last glimpse of heaven. It was the end of everything. The world stopped that exact moment. Orihime's gaze gave a last goodbye, as she slowly drifted into the darkness, falling off the cliff. She reached with her hand as she mouthed the words 'I love you'. The endless fall was an eternity, as Ulquiorra dived after her, reaching for her hand.

"Don't leave… I love you!" he shouted, as he could feel her wrist between the harsh grasp of his hand.

"I can rest in peace now… thank you…" Her last word was a whisper, when she turned into rose petals, spreading all over the sea, which later sunk to the bottom due to the waves.

Nelliel felt desire, and betrayed for the first time. He hated Grimmjow's guts, but also loved his way to be. But this has gone for long enough. He would do everything backwards. When she goes up, he'll go down, Nelliel goes right, and he will always go left. But he called her immature. Immature? He is the childish one! Yeah sure, she is nineteen now, kind of in the bloom of life, still inexperienced enough, but he is the one that created her baby, previously known as 'don't worry baby, I'll pull out'. She furrowed her brows and stared at the blue haired man working outside, landscaping the garden. She felt such hatred towards him, but she felt like a stupid teenage girl when he took his shirt off to work.

"Mama!" Little Nel articulated small babbles, she could say 'mere' and 'pere' as well as other small words as 'chien' and 'chat' but that's about it.

"Ton pere est un imbecil…" Nelliel kneeled down to the small crib and grabbed a crystal charm, that dangled with the light.

"Mama! Mama!" her little arms stretched into the air as the hue of colors played before her eyes. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, every single color of the light spectrum shining on the walls.

"I love your dad so much… but sometimes he is such a jarhead…" She whispered to her baby. "And it's so frustrating sometimes! You can't even have a proper conversation with that super-hot, and sexy guy, which occasionally he outsmarts his own mind, and if he wanted, he could be as good as Voltaire, or Diderot… even Montesquieu, yes, like Montesquieu, he's good." She talked to her little baby, oblivious that the small child barely followed the conversation.

"And your mom is so stubborn, but she always gets back up after she falls down. She is smart and beautiful… yeah sure, she is immature, but she knows what is right and wrong." Grimmjow was leaning on the doorway, shirtless, with all his battle scars on the air.

"But Grimmjow is sweet, and gentle… he is always by my side." Her eyes stared intensely at Grimmjow, from the middle of the play room.

"Nelliel can be annoying sometimes, and has strange taste for food, and rants about everything. But she is a working woman, and I couldn't be prouder than telling my friends that my wife reads and writes." Nelliel watched carefully as he walked towards her, as her smile spread widely across her face.

"But I will always love you… until the end of time…" Nelliel sat up, grasping part of her fancy skirt on her hands running across, and rapidly she opened her arms, clashing against Grimmjow.

"And beyond time…" He whispered, hugging her close to his chest.

"Come what may… I will love you… no matter what…" She sobbed, showing her tear streaked face.

"And let it come… 'cuz I ain't backing out…" He kissed her roughtly.

* * *

**this might be the corniest chapter of all times in the history of Ulquihime and Grimmnel. **

**I think this chapter is adorable, and it was inspired by that episode of bleach and the song 'Come What May' from moulin rouge.**

**This is too adorable.**

**'Kay! see ya guys next time!**

**REVIEW! OR I WILL MAKE LITTLE NEL DIE!**

**(I'm just kiiiiding)**

**Oh! by the way! you have to check out this videos in youtube- Kid history 2 & 3**

**that is some real fanfiction (it's super adorable!)**


	15. I Wish to Die Beside the One I Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach, but I have rainbow socks, so I guess that kind of cancels out...

* * *

The last petal that belonged to Orihime turned into ashes. The wind slowly picked off the ashes from the petals, raising a dust cloud. The soft pounding in Ulquiorra's head faded and the random feign pressures in his left lobe of his cranium showed no vital sign. Was he dead? Is this how you feel when you are empty? The hatred in his heart was useless now that he felt he wasn't able to feel no emotion at all. He was a monster. By accepting a stupid contract he killed her, but if he never agreed to it, at least he would have died by himself and no one would have mourned for his death. Well, Grimmjow and Nelliel would show at the funeral as a sign of respect, but they would never talk about him, either ways, he didn't care.

His hair was pulled away from his eyes when the footsteps rang through his ears. He was back, and Ulquiorra could tell he wasn't really happy about it. Maybe he was going to kill him, drop him by the side of a dirt road with a little sorry note and go torture another perpetually tormented man. His green eyes shifted to the devil, which he stared back with his glowing red eyes. His tail moved monotonously side by side, brushing the dirt off. His wings flapped in dominance, showing who is the boss around here and his horns felt as long as they could be, almost tilting his head backwards.

"You destroyed the manuscript." Aizen whispered.

"I had to get rid of it." Ulquiorra didn't bother to look up, it's not like Aizen is worthy of his attention nor respect.

"You got rid of the composition." Aizen spit his words through his teeth.

The pressure of the situation was unbearable, Ulquiorra just wanted to mislead him and when he got the chance, to kill him mercilessly, cutting each limb with pleasure and feast his blood, then feed the scraps to Lucifer, he was sure he'll enjoy the devil's flesh. Aizen seemed to be really mad. His forehead wrinkled and his cool was replaced with the flames of hell, while he was sitting in a boiling pot. It seemed as if Aizen would explode any moment and bring Orihime back. Yes, everything for Orihime.

"So? Big deal." Now Ulquiorra was disrespectful. He was always really courteous to everyone, even to Yoruichi, even though she had an endless dictionary of puns about Ulquiorra.

"Big deal? Your existence depends on this!" His voice has harsh.

"I don't care; you might as well kill me for all I care…" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at him.

"You don't care? I gave you a fortune, which, I bet, you wasted all on alcohol and whores, and you even had your own hoe!" Aizen was about to explode, his words fumed out of his mouth.

That pierced Ulquiorra right through the skull. His long, furry ears twitched. He reached his limit; he was going to kill him, in the slowest possible way he could think of. Maybe this transformation gave him acidic mucus, just enough to peel off skin, then with his claws he would dig on his flesh, then, when Aizen didn't have any skin left, Ulquiorra would just dump him into the sea, so he dies in a clean way. Maybe he could do that, but to be sure, because Aizen wasn't anything alike a human, he would first cut off all his limbs and burn them… or maybe just punch a hole through his heart…

"You called her a hoe?" Ulquiorra's wings flapped, showing the full wing span, shadowing over Aizen.

"Yeah, and your stupid puppet show…" Aizen smirked.

Ulquiorra felt as if his head was going to explode from sheer anger. He called her a whore, and then insulted all of his friends... well, his two friends and their daughter, which she was still an acquaintance, fake, as if they were his friends because of his new made fortune he is been spending of horse food, and chocolate. Ulquiorra already executed five simulations in how to kill Aizen the most painful and slow death he could think of. And every jolt of pain would be a rush of adrenaline rushing through his brains. He would make him feel the vast ocean of crestfallen pain he engulfed inside his wrecked soul. Making every fiber of him regret living and Ulquiorra would be crowned the new devil.

"What are you going to do about it?" Aizen smirked.

Ulquiorra pointed a finger towards him, unconsciously and felt the energy of his body flow right through his veins. The pulse of his power made everything go slow, as if he would die of age before he could kill Aizen. He watched amazed as a green ball made out of his energy gathered in his fingertip, and then he shot it, once he interrupted the pulse of energy. He looked up, and Aizen was missing half of his head.

"I see you could manifest you powers…"Aizen smirked.

A sudden pressure engulfed him. It seemed as every single fiber of his body was engulfed by the sudden pressure. His eyes widened to the sudden pressure. He felt as if he was drowning in his own ocean of sorrow and pain, engulfed by his macabre fantasies and his only wish. He still had the wish that Aizen gave him. That's it! The wish! But it was too late; he already blew half of Aizen's head off.

"I still have a wish…" Ulquiorra gulped.

Aizen smirked at him and looked down, as the missing part of his head began to form back again from the ashes. He looked back up and saw how his left eyeball was put back together and covered by eyelashes. He blinked a couple times and cracked his neck side to side.

"You are wishing to bring back Orihime, right?" Aizen smirked, as he walked slowly up to him.

Ulquiorra just answered with a simple no.

Aizen kept walking up to him, and a sword materialized from his hand.

"Don't lie to me…" Aizen smiled, showing his signature Cheshire grin,

He raised his sword, and everything in Ulquiorra's head processed way faster than the reality. He stopped the blade with his forearm, and with his other hand he twisted Aizen's arm until he heard a crack. Then he grabbed the sword with his tail and flapped his wings. He still grasped Aizen by his broken arm, but under his grasp, he felt the bones snap back in place. He had to get rid of him fast. But he was too slow. Aizen clashed his hand against Ulquiorra's face, flying towards the ground. He felt the ground crash beneath him. Both of Aizen's hands were against Ulquiorra's neck. He felt desperate, he couldn't concentrate his energy to his fingertips, and none of his limbs answered any of his commands.

"I'm going to kill you!" Aizen shrieked.

Ulquiorra's eyesight started to fade. He wasn't getting out alive out of this one. He was desperate. But suddenly, about to lose connection with his brain he saw Aizen's sword near his tail.

"I'm going to kill you!" Aizen yelled again as Ulquiorra squirmed beneath his grasp.

Ulquiorra could feel the hairs of his tail touch the hilt of the sword. He was getting desperate, it seemed every single time he touched the sword, it was further away. He felt his heart beat fade, as his struggle was weakened with every heartbeat. His mind was too fuzzy to think, it was as if someone broke the connection of his brain to the rest of his body. Until he felt it. the sword was gripped by his tail. Rapidly, in a flash, he felt the ash tickle his bare torso. He stared the sword that held Aizen's heart, dripping freezing black blood on his white skin.

"You win…" Aizen coughed out some blood.

"You get… your wish…" He breathed, as the ashes started to fly off his body.

"I wish to die…"Ulquiorra breathed.

Aizen opened his eyes in surprise. The heart that was stuck on the blade of the sword also started to turn into ash.

"I wish to die… beside the one I love…"

And with that, everything faded to black.

* * *

**Hello my dear readers, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update!**

**It's been a rather long time, but i had to study for my AP exams. In the span of this time I've been missing I qualified for CIFs in swim, and I broke my foot. I managed to get my grades back up, and I got myself a boyfriend. not just any boyfriend, but a tan, 6'5 tall, water polo player, amazing cook boyfriend. I finally don't have to feed myself raw top ramen because I can't even cook it. so... either ways, if you're not pleased with the ending, it's not over yet. and if you don't like this ending, send me your ending, and the winner will get their ending featured in the next chapter! the epilogue!**

**so yea, this is what happened to me, it seems as if a trend of good karma just swarmed over me... well, not the broken foot part, but at least I got a tall, blonde, Australian accented doctor!**

**so, please review! or else Orihime gets it!**

**thank you!**

**bye~!**


End file.
